Dawn of the New Avengers
by The-Minion-9
Summary: Set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, years after our heroes adventures we know about; the Avengers and Guardians have officially hung up their heroic days to raise their children. When two old enemies join forces to take Earth; these heroes must bring their children (who are now teenagers) together and train them for their destiny... (Rated T for violence, dark themes and gore)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Come on Uncle Peter. Tell us the story again." A very young girl asked. She sounded like a toddler.

"Alright. I'll tell you the story but then you have to go to sleep for me." A man with ginger short hair and same coloured stubble answered.

"We will. We will! Promise." The girl agreed as the man started to tickle her. He stopped.

"It all began with World War Two. One of your parents fought in that war. Frozen over until S.H.I.E.L.D found them..." The man began to tell the story as another child interrupted.

"Who are S.H.I.E.L.D, Uncle Peter?"

"...WAS S.H.I.E.L.D. Is the question. They were a government agency related to heroes like your parents and I. They were shut down a few years ago." The man emphasised his answered before he got sidetracked. He continued his story

"Anyway; a wise man once told Tony Stark 'You've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet.' The man was right. Our universe is not one of only man but one of Monsters, Aliens, Gods, Kings, Spies, Archers, Machines and Inhumans. We all went on with our separate lives saving the world, galaxy and universe but the world needed us more than ever when the Mad Titan attacked."

"The Mad Titan?" The little girl asked Peter.

"Thanos. The galaxy knew him as 'The Mad Titan'. His quest for utter destruction caused death wherever he went with the Infinity Stones. Ingots of absolute power over the Universe. As one final stand; most of us saved the universe but some of us didn't make it." Peter answered the question.

"Who didn't make it?" One of children in the room asked as Peter tried to finish off his story.

"I'll tell you when you are all older. Anyway; I think that's the story over for tonight." The children let out a joint groan of disappointment. Peter got up and headed towards the only door out of the room. He looked at their faces and smiled.

Peter took of his signature headphones and walkman with his "Awesome Mix Vol. 2" inside. He threw it onto one of the beds that filled the room. The children looked at Peter and smiled. "Good nuts but make sure your lights are off by nine. Night, Kiddos." Peter stated.

"Night Uncle Peter!" The children shouted as Peter left the room and shut the door behind him. He began to walk down the small but homely corridor. Natasha walked toward Peter.

"You put them to sleep right?" she asked Peter who began to look sheepish.

"Yes...I did...I told them the story again..." Peter answered sheepishly at first but gained his confidence as he went on. Natasha seemed to believe Peter.

"You didn't tell them the full thing right?" Natasha asked again

"I ended with the Mad Titan. They're too young to know the truth..." Peter whispered the answer.

"Good. That's why I won't let Tony tell them stories. Knowing our luck, he would have too much to drink and tell the whole damn thing." Natasha stated jokingly.

"Tell me about it." Peter added as the two began to laugh. "Any news on Steve?" He asked as the two calmed down.

"No. I'm worried sick. I'm hoping he's okay. I don't want my son to be fatherless..." Natasha began to fear for Steve's safety.

Meanwhile in Wakanda, Steve had his hands full with Ultron. It was after the supply of Vibranium. If he got it; nothing would stop Ultron from destroying everything he knows and loves. He tried to grab Ultron from the back to take him down but it twisted it's torso around to use his left arm to throw Cap to the floor. Ultron began to walk towards the beaten Cap with his shield.

"Struggling until the end..." Ultron spoke with utter malice as he dropped Cap's shield which rolled towards him. Steve looked in utter terror as he knew he couldn't get up now. Black Panther had to retreat his people from the area and couldn't help him because of it. Cap knew he would have to stay down. Cap then looked at his shield which fell to the floor flat.

"Illogical." Ultron mocked Steve with his smooth human-like voice which also sounded a bit robotic. Cap looked up at Ultron who looked down on him. "You must realize..." Steve tried to get up but Ultron placed his left leg onto his chest which began to press down hard. Steve couldn't get up even if he tried. Ultron looked at Steve's panicky and heroic face and hissed "...The End Is Here."

"No..." Cap spluttered before he thought of the next thing he was going to say. "Still...Hope..." He stuttered. Ultron looked disgusted before he stated the 'truth'.

"False. Hope is a human delusion." He looked in the area where T'Challa went and then mocked Steve. "Admit it Steve Rogers; Humanity is weak and worthless."

"We are never weak or worthless...Only the ones who oppose peace are the ones who are weak and worthless..." Cap stated proudly as he knew that he wouldn't get out of his demise here. Looking on; T'Challa arrived on the scene. Ultron pressed down his leg on Caps chest making it harder for him to breathe.

"Steve!" T'Challa shouted before he got his weapons ready for battle and began to charge towards Ultron who applied more pressure to his leg. Steve began to scream but soon enough; his scream was silenced. Ultron had crushed Steve's chest...killing him. T'Challa looked on terrified before retreating from the battle stealthy and quickly.

"Target: Steve Rogers. Terminated." Ultron spoke as it flew off into the skies. From that moment onwards; there was only silence...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. This might be a bit controversial for you Steve Rogers fans (like myself) but I wanted to write something different for this. Something darker than my other Guardians and Avengers fan-fic currently. Where does it go from here? You'll find out on the next update which should go live in about two weeks. :3<strong>

**If you like this, please leave a like, fav or/and a review. It helps motivate me to write more. Until next time folks. :3**


	2. Chapter One: The Cogs Begin To Turn

_**Act One - Origins**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: The Cogs Begin To Turn<strong>

_A lot changed during the course of history after the death of Captain Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Ultron rebuilt the Iron Legion; an idea that Tony abounded after Ultron's A.I changed for the worse and began to take over the world slowly but surely. Korea was the first to fall. Japan then tired to resist but was seiged soon enough. China, India, Nepal and Taiwan also fell to Ultron's knees in the years after. He didn't take over the entire world but he planned to..._

"Vietnam's gone..." Peter announced in a very annoyed tone.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Tony asked in his usual playboy philanthropist attitude. Behind Peter; Bucky and Natasha stood enraged.

"Tony. Ultron took Vietnam. It belongs to him now..." Natasha stated in a very deadpan tone. Tony look terrified. He tried to get a bottle of strong whisky but knowing his luck; the only bottle he could find was empty.

"Oh shit." Tony cursed under his breath.

"Guys. I know you would probably kill me for this but..." Peter was about to explain an idea he had thought of for a while now.

"I don't like where this is going..." Natasha joked with Peter.

"I think we should teach the kids our skills before Ultron gets even stronger..." He suggested his idea to Bucky, Natasha and Tony who looked at him horrified.

_Ah. I forgot to mention the kids didn't I? It's been many years after Thanos gained the Infinity Stones and Gauntlet. Everything seemed peaceful after Thanos' defeat and the heroes of the galaxy wanted to keep that peace. They hug up their hero days to look after their children. Who are the children? It is not time to tell that part of the tale..._

"There is no possible way where we can include the idea of the children..." Natasha stated firmly.

"Well, I think they're old enough to know what's actually going on. If we don't tell them now; we'll be shielding them for the rest of their lives..." Peter explained his plan to the trio. Bucky was actually thinking this could work.

"Actually, honey..." Bucky added sweetly to please his long-dating girlfriend.

"Do you agree with him?!" She asked with utter surprise and anger.

"Yeah. He's right in a way..." Bucky began to explain but then Tony interrupter.

"If we could say a percentage for how right Peter; what is that percentage?"

"Twelve Percent..." Bucky answered after Natasha stared him out evilly. Peter didn't believe that answer at all. "..but at least it's part of a plan..." he added as Peter understood that reference.

"So, if we do go this plan; we need Thor back to help his Son train. Peter; can you get to Asguard on the Milano?" Tony asked in his usual manner

"Pfft. Of course. It's the fucking Milano. She can get anywhere quickly and efficiently." He answered with a cocky tone as he got up to find the Milano in the basement of the Tower. As he left, Skye entered the room.

"Hey guys. What's going on..." She asked cheerfully then she noticed their faces of gloom and doom. "Something about Ultron taking over another country isn't it..." She asked.

"Yep." Bucky answered

"Vietnam?"

"Yep."

"Bring it on, Ultron. We're ready! Coulson, Hawkeye and May trying to help the civilians in the captured countries. They're gonna be fine...I think." Skye joked around with the trio then she noticed Peter was missing. "Where's Peter?"

"He's gone to Asguard. He's hoping he can persuade Thor to bring his child and himself back here to help us with this...mechanical situation." Natasha explained.

_Little did Earth's Mightiest Heroes know; Thor abdicated his throne to his son once he became of age. Even though at first the realm was worried that his son wasn't ready; Thor knew that he would become a better king than he and Odin ever was. Some else also gained Thor's interest; a Asguardian. A young woman. The same age as his own son. Something was in her that made Thor approve her love for his son. That something was the same something Thor had in his own heart; protector of the weak._

He was walking out of the throne room onto the main city of Asguard. Thor knew that today was going to be another good day in paradise. He then saw the woman. The one he kinda liked a little. The one who liked his son. She was walking up the stairs to the throne room and noticed him.

"Ah. Good morning, Thor." She said in a jolly mood. She looked beautiful. Not Goddess of Beauty levels of beautiful but pretty at least. A smile that could blind the elderly. Luscious long brown hair and green as grass eyes.

"Ah. Hey there; Zyrena!" He answered as he went to hug the woman who graced him with open arms. She seemed to like her hugs. "How is thou father?" he bellowed.

"He's seems to be fine Thor though; he was acting a bit suspicious today..."She answer in her usual smooth and high pitched voice. Thor looked on with confusion.

_Meanwhile, in a abandoned place only known as "Sanctuary"..._

"Oh... Yes..." The god of mischief whispered before chuckling to himself as he walked slowly around a rock throne that used to be home to the Mad Titan himself. In his hand, Loki had the Tesseract. Only bad things come with it. Speaking of bad things, he had transported Ultron to his current location. Ultron began to look around the abounded place to find out where he was.

"I know what you are thinking automation. Where are you?" Loki mocked Ultron while he was invisible.

"Come out. This is a sign of weakness..." Ultron stated fact as Loki revealed himself in front of Ultron.

"I know you have been trying to take over Earth. It's not going so well isn't it?" Loki again mocked Ultron. He knew that if he could use this power on his side; he could definitely destroy the Avengers, dethrone his brother and take Asguard and the other eight realms for himself. Ultron decided to introduce himself after having enough of being mocked.

"I am Ultron-6. A cybernetic Intelligence created by Anthony "Tony" Stark. My imperative is to bring peace and order to Earth..." Ultron introduced himself menacingly. So evil in fact, Loki began to gain goosebumps.

"Ultron. I am a God and you will bow to me!" Loki screamed. He couldn't take anymore of Ultron's menacing tone.

"Gods. Unexpected. Assessment..." Ultron looked at Loki and began scanning him. "...Potential...ally... Tell me more..." Loki looked with utter surprise. He expected Stark's machine to kill him; not team up with him.

"I need you to help me take out the Avengers in order for you to bring...er...what..." He asked Ultron who answered.

"Peace and order to Earth. To do so, the extinction of humanity is required..." Loki was looking happier by the minute. His is an extra on his side. He had planned to have humanity to go against Asguard to kill them off but this was amazing. Two Birds; One Stone...

_Back on Asguard..._

Thor and his mystery woman was wondering about the woman's father. She looked at him blankly. "You remember my name right Thor?" She asked.

"Zyrena. I said it earlier by dear friend." Thor answered before giving her a light noggie. He then noticed a fellow friend from Midguard walking up to meet the two.

"Ah. Thor! I've been looking all over for ya buddy." Peter shouted in a very pleased and friendly tone. Thor let go of Zyrena and walked towards Peter.

"Peter of Quill!" Thor bellowed with joy as he hugged him. Zyrena looked confused. She never met this person in her life. He noticed Zyrena looking confused and decided to introduce her to him.

"Oh. Zyrena. I want you to meet my old pal; Peter of Quill!"

* * *

><p><strong>Who is Zyrena? Why does she take an interest in Thor? Why is she important? Things are gonna get interesting...<strong>

**If you're wondering what the Act One thing means, I've separated this into three acts. Origins is the first with two more to go. :)**

**There isn't gonna be another chapter for at least another two weeks and if you liked this chapter; leave a review, like, fav or/and a follow. It really helps. Until next time folks. :3**


End file.
